story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness Follows
I remember her. Her face. Her blinding beauty. Now she has me fearing for my life. I remember it as if it were yesterday... Before I go any further, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Jacob. The girl who I was speaking of was my former best friend, Christina. After meeting back in elementary school, we had spent nearly all of our days together; we remained best friends up until band camp our freshman year. It was late, approximately 9:30 at night before we were able to go home. With it being the last day, and knowing I wouldn't get to see her until the start of school, I decided to speak to Christina before I had left. As I headed outside to meet her, i-it happened. She had barely begun walking to her car when Mitchell - the biggest dick head due to his mistreatment of Christina and section leader to the saxophones - ran her down with his truck. I raced to her side, tears streaming down my cheeks. I held her close-my body shaking from fear - as she managed to choke out her final words; "I-I will have my vengeance some day... You will-" she was interrupted by coughing up a large amount of blood, "never escape my darkness." Ever since that day, I've felt nothing but this unbearable paranoia. Everywhere I go around campus seems to have a...sort of evil sensation in the area. Maybe Christina wasn't lying about coming back... 3:00 P.M. Tuesday After the school day had ended, I regretfully made my way to the men's restroom. Marching wasn't fun anymore without her around, considering the fact she was my best friend. As I always do, I felt that paranoia that seemed to never leave. I entered the restroom and approached the first stall; I assumed it was empty because Mitchell never used the first one. I opened the door to a very, very gruesome sight. Mitchell was dead. He had one arm tied to each side of the stall, his body mutilated beyond human comprehension. He was gutted; his intestines spilling onto the tile floor, his heart stabbed to the toilet handle, and on the back wall-written in his own blood was a familiar comment: "You can never escape my darkness." Shock and adrenaline coursed through my veins, assisting me in my short run back to the band room. Upon arrival, I received some strange looks from my fellow band mates. Our director made his way to my side to aid in calming me down. My eyes burned with tears, my stomach twisting as I vomited into the floor. The director stepped back and kept pressing me to say what was wrong. It took only a few moments before I regained a rather shaky, weak voice. "H-he's dead. Mitchell is dead!" I screamed weakly. Some of the others scoffed at my statement. The older guys headed off to the restroom, believing what I said was nothing more than a joke. I knew they had to have seen it when I heard them scream in shock. They all hastily returned with faces that could have been so pale that a ghost would be ashamed. My eyes lowered as I began questioning who would be next... A few weeks had passed and now I'm being forcibly made to stay behind to watch one of the rooms. The hall surrounding me was darkened, barely any light seemed to seep through the many windows that were throughout the hall's length. The silence that surrounded me was kind of soothing; at least I was alone. I let out a soft yawn as my eyes began to droop with heaviness and a need of sleep. Though I tried to fight it, I suddenly passed out. When I awoke it was around seven in the evening. I jumped to my feet and raced towards the front hall; I kept running until I noticed - my footsteps were not the only ones to be heard. I skidded to a stop, jerking around to look behind me. Despite the hall being even darker than before, I could faintly make out a female figure approaching me. The girl stepped into the light of a window; that's when I realized she was no normal girl. Blood poured from her right eye and right corner of her lips, her nails were long, claw-like features to her hands, and her black stringy hair framed her face. After staring for a few moments, I realized who I was seeing. I began running once more towards the doors, but I was forced to a rough collapse when I felt a slicing at my lower spine and at my calves. I winced as I looked up to see Christina, standing above me. A wicked grin formed at her lips before she lunged at my throat with those claws. I slammed my foot into her stomach, sending her several yards back. Scrambling to my feet, I raced out the door where she stopped. She was still grinning as I fell back to the ground in pain. Suddenly the words, You can't escape my darkness, appeared in the window. Never will I go back there... Category:Creepypasta Category:Sci-fi